


The Strain of War

by Viderian



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Alcohol, Established Relationship, M/M, no actual smut, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-04 15:38:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16349432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viderian/pseuds/Viderian
Summary: “And with the looming threat of war, how else to spend a fine evening than drunk sex with your lover?”





	The Strain of War

“Enjoying that drink? You’ve been on it for ages.”

Koltira peered over the rim of his glass at Thassarian, who flashed him a lazy smile under his beard. Koltira couldn’t help but grin impishly in amusement. His lover was so childish after a couple glasses, waving around blindly and leaving smug comments to everyone under his breath without thinking. For someone so serious all the time, he sure knew how to act like a child. 

“At least I can actually hold my liquor unlike you, Thassarian. You’re embarrassing in public..” 

Due to their high ranking and affiliation with various factions it was no surprise they’d be invited to so many formal—and the occasional informal—gatherings. At first Thassarian would refuse alcohol of any kind, knowing full well how he got when under the influence, but it didn’t take much for Koltira to coax him into it. ‘Loosen up! We’re here for entertainment!’ he would exclaim, already downing a glass of wine. They’d just arrived back at Koltira’s private quarters after a night out. 

And with the looming threat of war, how else to spend a fine evening than drunk sex with your lover?

At least, that was Koltira’s idea. He hadn’t told Thassarian about it for the sake of keeping it a pleasant surprise. A night on the town then come home to sex; he was just too good of a husband.

Koltira leaned back and crossed his arms to watch Thassarian with unmasked admiration. The flush of alcohol over such a gruff face was something the elf found strangely attractive, and even after being together for so long it never ceased to amuse him. Thassarian downed another swig of his liquor before he deemed himself drunk enough. 

“So, you wanted to do something for the evening? I asshume you got me drunk for a reason…”

Koltira smirked at the slurring of his words. “Of course I do, you fool.” He rose from the seat, sauntering around then standing over Thassarian who was hunched over the table. He leaned down close, close enough to kiss his neck. At first Thassarian passed it off as his lover just being overly affectionate and silly. Then the lips lingered and moved to his chiseled jawline, tracing over the firm edge of it and being tickled by a scruffy beard, to at last connect their lips together into a sweet kiss. He pulled away, but they were still held together by strong, pale arms wrapped around Thassarian’s shoulders. “It’s been hard for us lately, Thassarian. The war’s put a strain on all of us, on all of Azeroth. We need a break from it all.” He pulled the man’s head to face him, observing the dark circles under his eyes. “You especially.”

When Koltira finally loosened his grip, he just stared down at his glass. “Kind of you to offer, but I’ve just been so tired these past few… what has it been now? Weeks?”

Koltira squeezes his shoulder. “I know you’re exhausted. That’s why I’ll do all the work for you.” His voice held a certain underlying tone that sent a tremor through the human. “You can just sit back and relax for me, Thassarian. I’m sure you’ll love it,” he purred. He didn’t have to look to know Koltira was smirking at him, the way he always did when he knew he had the upper hand. 

Too tired to make any kind of remark, Thassarian allowed himself to be pulled up from the seat and guided to the bed, but not before sighing dramatically for the sake of it. “Fine, fine. Just don’t be too loud.”

He was pushed backwards with a certain surly elf following suit, straddling him and locking him in place with a hand on either side of his head and thighs pressed against his hips. “I should be saying that to you, my dear. Like I said I’ll be doing all the work. You just lay there and let me take care of you for the night.”


End file.
